BigClan
by ThisIsWhatDreamsAreMadeOf
Summary: There are over 300 cats in BigClan, some cats want to split into smaller clans, however, others don't want to change. Trouble and chaos ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Weedtail looked at Adderblaze and Ryedust sharing tongues, and held back a sigh.

Last night, he helped Embersplash deliver four kits, and he knew it wouldn't be long, until he was helping Adderblaze deliver hers.

"This clan has too many cats," he mumbled under his breath, however, it wasn't quiet enough.

Greentuft turned away from the herbs he was sorting, to look with wide eyes.

"Are you saying you want to get rid of our clanmates?" he shook his head, "That's not a very medicinely cat thing to say!"

"Yeah, well neither is having kits, but here you are," Weedtail sighed.

He still felt slight anger with Greentuft, when he thought about how his fellow medicine cat, broke the rules, and had kits with Hopewind.  
After that, Antstar made Greentuft a regular warrior, and Weedtail was forced to be BigClan's sole medicine cat.

On the bright side though, Greentuft still helped him sort herbs.

Loud screeching tore Weedtail from his thoughts, and he raced out of the medicine cat den, to see Jaystorm and Logflower fighting over a shrew.

"It's mine, I saw it first!" Jaystorm growled, biting Logflower's ear.

The brown tom let out a hiss, and raked his claws across the side of the other tom.

"Stop it right this instance!" Weedtail snapped, grabbing Logflower by his scruff, and pulling him back.

"But he stole my shrew!" Jaystorm growled; his yellow eyes flashing.

"It wasn't yours, it was mine!" Logflower spat.

This time, Weedtail did not hold back his sigh, this was the exact reason why he thought the clan should be smaller.  
Cats were constantly fighting over the never-full fresh-kill pile, and sadly, the weaker smaller warriors like Quietmouse, barely got to eat at all.

Weedtail supposed he should be glad, that they were at least still feeding the kits, queens, and elders first, before turning into savages.

"I have an idea," Nutswoop meowed, bounding over, "Why don't you two just share the shrew?"

Logflower rolled his eyes.

"Uh, because it's tiny?"

Jaystorm nodded.

"Yeah, and Logflower is fat!"

Weedtail padded away from the two toms, who had begun to fight again, if they killed each other, it'd be two less cats to worry about.

"I'm going to go gather some herbs!" he yowled, knowing that he'd need some with the way things were going.

Quick as a tick, Greentuft was at his side.

"I'll help you."

"Actually, Greentuft, you're needed to go on a hunting patrol," the deputy Tigerslip meowed, with a slight edge to his voice.

Like many other clanmates, he still hadn't forgiven Greentuft for his betrayal.

Slight relief rolled over Weedtail's pelt, as he stepped out of the camp entrance, he was glad to be away from everyone.

Snow crunched beneath his paws, as he stepped outside the camp. The sight of it caused a flicker of joy to swell in his chest.

Maybe, just maybe, herbs wouldn't be growing, and then...

No! He berated himself, just because he was tired of having so many clanmates, didn't mean that he wanted them to die!

"So, Antstar's getting pretty old."

Weedtail stopped in his tracks, at the sound of Dovetalon's meow, and pricked his ears, were some of his clanmates planning something?

"Right? She must be on her last life now!" another cat exclaimed; Redstrike.

"We can't talk about this right here, what if some cat hears us?" Sleekthistle whispered.

"No one's going to hear us," Robinflight hissed.

That's where you're wrong, Weedtail thought, though, he didn't give himself away, he wanted to know what they were planning first.

"She's right, besides, it's not like we're doing anything bad," Brambleburr meowed.

You better not be, Weedtail thought, sinking his claws into the ground. He'd tear the pelt off of any cat who dared to harm his leader.

"So, are we going to do it or what?" Wavewatcher asked.

They are planning on killing Antstar! Weedtail thought, preparing to lunge at the traitors, when Sparrowflame's meow stopped him.

"Going to do what? I forgot."

"Remember the other day, when we were on hunting patrol, and Tigerslip was talking about how he wanted to split this clan up into smaller clans?" Dovetalon meowed.

Weedtail's anger soon turned to shock and excitement, the clan was going to be smaller, and no one had to die!

Well, except Antstar..


	2. Allegiances

**Leader:** Antstar - small tortoiseshell she-cat

**Deputy:** Tigerslip - orange tabby he-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Weedtail - pale brown tabby he-cat

**Warriors:**

Acornbright - brown tabby he-cat

Adderblaze - dilute tortoiseshell tabby she-cat

Alderdust - dilute tortoiseshell she-cat

Ambersight - brown tabby she-cat

Applepelt - spotted red tabby he-cat

Archspeck - black and white he-cat

Ashbriar - spiky furred grey he-cat

Aspenfur - pale ginger tabby he-cat with white

Badgertoe - black and white he-cat

Beetleleap - black she-cat

Berrywhisper - spotted red tabby he-cat

Birchsnout - pale grey tabby he-cat

Blackpad - black she-cat

Blazeseed - golden tabby she-cat

Blizzardfrost - white she-cat

Bloompelt - dilute tortoiseshell she-cat

Blossomfin - tortoiseshell she-cat

Bluetooth - blue-grey he-cat

Boulderdawn - large grey and white she-cat

Bouncethroat - cream tabby she-cat

Brackenscar - heavily scarred brown tabby she-cat

Brambleburr - brown she-cat with bushy fur

Bravewish - russet tabby she-cat with white

Briarnose - spiky furred pale brown he-cat

Brightmouse - light brown he-cat

Brokenfoot - grey and white he-cat with a broken foot

Browntuft - messy furred brown tabby she-cat

_(Apprentice: Buzzardpaw)_

Bubblingbush - grey and white she-cat

Bumblepatch - white she-cat with torbie patches

_(Apprentice: Softpaw)_

Cherrylight - bright ginger spotted tabby he-cat

Chivespring - pale grey tabby he-cat with white paws

Cinderstalk - smoky grey tabby he-cat

Cinnamonmask - cinnamon pointed he-cat

Clawleaf - white she-cat

Cloudleg - ginger tabby she-cat with white legs

_(Apprentice: Icepaw)_

Cloverfire - grey he-cat

Coneskip - brown tabby she-cat

Copperbird - russet tabby he-cat

Creeksnow - white she-cat with bold black swirling tabby stripes

Cricketcreek - very pale brown tabby she-cat

Crookedgorse - cream tabby she-cat

Crouchfall - black she-cat

Crowmouse - black she-cat

Curlspring - wiry furred ginger tabby she-cat

Cypressbeam - dark brown tabby he-cat

Daisyscratch - white she-cat with pale ginger tabby patches

Dandelionface - pale ginger tabby she-cat

Danglingflower - calico she-cat

Dapplespots - spotted calico tabby she-cat

Darkcreek - black tabby he-cat

Dawnwater - white she-cat with bright ginger tabby stripes

Deerear - fawn he-cat with large ears

Dewclaw - white she-cat

Doewhisker - fawn she-cat

Dovetalon - white he-cat

Downslip - white he-cat

Drifteye - pale grey-brown tabby he-cat

_(Apprentice: Lynxpaw)_

Duckstream - grey and white tabby he-cat

Duststalk - dusty grey tabby she-cat

Eagletooth - russet tabby she-cat

_(Apprentice: Kestrelpaw)_

Echowhisker - light brown tabby he-cat

_(Apprentice: Sandpaw)_

Eelfish - skinny dark tortoiseshell tabby she-cat

Eldertoe - black she-cat

Falconwatcher - spotted grey-brown tabby he-cat

Fallensong - grey she-cat

Fallingfrost - grey and white she-cat

Fallowfeather - fawn he-cat with long fur

Fawnsnow - fawn and white she-cat

Featherfang - white he-cat with long fur

Fennelhawk - brown and white she-cat

Fernbee - brown tabby she-cat

Ferretspeckle - snowshoe she-cat

Fidgetbark - brown tabby she-cat

Finrunner - red tabby she-cat

Firetalon - red tabby he-cat

Flashwish - ginger tabby he-cat with white paws and tail-tip

Flaxbeam - light brown tabby he-cat

Fleetbrook - ginger tabby and white he-cat

Flickerthorn - pale brown spotted tabby he-cat

Flipspring - grey tabby he-cat

Flowerflight - cream tabby he-cat

Fluttershine - cream tabby and white she-cat

Flutteringwish - cream tabby he-cat

Fogjaw - pale grey she-cat

Foxleg - ginger tabby he-cat

Freckleflake - black and white he-cat

Fringemouse - brown tabby he-cat

Frogfire - spotted brown tabby he-cat

Frondspot - white he-cat with brown tabby patches

Frostswoop - white and grey tabby he-cat

Fuzzytuft - black and white he-cat with fuzzy fur

Goldentooth - golden tabby he-cat

Goosefang - white she-cat

Gorsestrike - pale ginger tabby he-cat

Grassthistle - pale brown tabby he-cat with spiky fur

Gravelmist - pale grey speckled he-cat

Graypuddle - grey and white he-cat

Greentuft - white he-cat with herb-stained green paws

Gullskip - pale grey and white he-cat

Hailstem - pale grey spotted tabby he-cat

Halftoe - cream tabby he-cat; missing half a toe

Hareblaze - light brown ticked tabby he-cat

Hatchflower - calico she-cat

Havenbush - dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws

Hawkflame - reddish brown tabby he-cat

Haycloud - pale ginger tabby he-cat with white

Hazelspring - brown tabby he-cat

_(Apprentice: Ivypaw)_

Heavyslip - chocolate tabby she-cat with white

Heronfur - pale grey-brown tabby she-cat with white

Hickorymask - lynx-point he-cat

Hillgorse - cream tabby he-cat

Hollowbreeze - ginger tabby she-cat with white

Honeyclaw - brown tabby she-cat

_(Apprentice: Chestnutpaw)_

Hopburr - tortoiseshell she-cat with long fur

Hopewind - black she-cat

Houndwatcher - ginger classic tabby he-cat with white

Jaggedpatch - ginger classic tabby he-cat with white

Jaystorm - blue-grey he-cat with white

Jumpfern - red tabby she-cat with long fur

Kinkpetal - brown classic tabby he-cat with wiry fur

Kiteblaze - dark grey and white she-cat

Lakewind - tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with long fur

_(Apprentice: Tumblepaw)_

Larchfang - bright tortoiseshell she-cat

Larktalon - pale brown tabby he-cat

Lavenderflame - blue-grey tabby she-cat

Leafbreeze - tortoiseshell tabby she-cat

Leopardstream - light brown spotted tabby she-cat

Lightwillow - dilute tortoiseshell she-cat

_(Apprentice: Honeypaw)_

Lightningstalk - ginger tabby she-cat

Lilyflower - white he-cat

Lionfur - golden tabby she-cat

Littlestorm - small calico she-cat

Lizardstrike - pale brown tabby he-cat

Logflower - dark brown tabby he-cat with white

Longmouse - long tortoiseshell she-cat

Loststorm - she-cat with no fur

Loudmist - dilute spotted calico tabby she-cat with long fur

Lowtooth - red spotted tabby he-cat

Maggotsnow - white she-cat

Mallowspeckle - white he-cat with blue-grey flecks

Maplefern - ginger tabby he-cat

Marigoldpatch - white she-cat with orange patches

Marshwater - brown classic tabby he-cat

Meadowpounce - tortoiseshell she-cat

Midgewhisper - pale brown she-cat

Milklight - white she-cat

Minnowhaze - pale grey tabby she-cat

Mintdust - white he-cat with pale grey flecks

Mistlespot - pale grey-brown spotted tabby she-cat with a white chest

Mistybird - pale grey classic tabby she-cat with long fur

Molewind - dark grey he-cat

Moonfern - pale grey tabby she-cat

_(Apprentice: Wasppaw)_

Morningblaze - light ginger tabby she-cat with white

Mosspatch - white he-cat with dark brown tabby patches and wiry fur

Mossythorn - dark brown tabby she-cat with wiry fur

Mothsky - dusty grey-brown spotted tabby he-cat with white

Mottleface - black and white he-cat

Mousethistle - small grey-brown she-cat with spiky fur

Mudcreek - dark brown classic tabby he-cat

_(Apprentice: Russetpaw)_

Mumblebee - ginger tabby he-cat with white

Myrtleshine - white he-cat

Nectartoe - white he-cat

Needlefur - brown tabby he-cat with spiky fur

Newtbranch - russet tabby he-cat

Nightmist - black smoke he-cat

Nutswoop - brown tabby she-cat

Oddpatch - strange white she-cat with cinnamon patches

Oliveflake - black and white he-cat

Oneleaf - grey tabby he-cat with one cream ear

Otterfrost - cinnamon she-cat with white paws

Owlflake - brown spotted tabby he-cat with white

Parsleycrawl - white she-cat

Patchpatch - white he-cat with ginger tabby patches

Pearthroat - pale brown tabby she-cat with white

Pebbledust - spotted grey-brown tabby she-cat with white

Perchflame - tortoiseshell tabby she-cat

Petalshade - ginger tabby she-cat

Pigeonflight - grey and white he-cat

Pikebright - spotted pale brown tabby she-cat

Pinefoot - pale brown tabby he-cat

Plumberry - spotted tortoiseshell tabby he-cat

Podbranch - brown spotted tabby he-cat

Poppyswoop - white and ginger he-cat

Pouncepool - grey classic tabby he-cat

Pricklefin - ginger classic tabby she-cat with spiky fur

Primrosespring - tortoiseshell she-cat

Quicksong - red spotted tabby he-cat

Quietmouse - frail grey and white he-cat

_(Apprentice: Quailpaw)_

Rabbitbright - calico tabby she-cat

_(Apprentice: Oatpaw)_

Raggedbriar - black tom with a white belly and messy fur

Rainsong - white he-cat with pale grey flecks

Ratbranch - black tabby she-cat

Ravenburr - black she-cat with long fur

Redstrike - red tabby he-cat

Rippleflower - white she-cat with ginger classic tabby patches

Riversky - white she-cat with pale grey classic tabby patches

Robinflight - brown and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat

Rockwillow - grey and white she-cat

Rookthorn - black and white he-cat with spiky fur

Rootstalk - brown tabby she-cat

Rosesnout - flame point she-cat

Rowangorse - ginger tabby she-cat

Rubblebark - mottled grey-brown tabby he-cat

Runningheart - tortoiseshell she-cat with long fur

Rushstream - pale brown tabby he-cat

Ryedust - pale brown tabby he-cat

Sagestep - chocolate tabby she-cat

Sandymask - pale flame-point he-cat

Scorchrunner - smokey grey and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat

Sedgethistle - dark brown tabby he-cat with spiky fur

Shadeflower - black spotted tabby he-cat with white

Shadowfoot - black she-cat

Sharpsnout - red tabby he-cat with a pointed muzzle

Sheepstep - white she-cat with curly fur

Shellstorm - white he-cat with cream tabby stripes

Shimmerbreeze - pale grey she-cat

Shiningflake - red spotted tabby he-cat with white legs

Shredcloud - classic calico tabby she-cat

Shrewstream - dark brown tabby she-cat

Shythroat - dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with long fur

Silverspeck - white tom with silver-grey flecks

Skystripe - very pale blue-grey tabby she-cat with white

Slateshade - dark grey he-cat

Sleekthistle - white she-cat with shiny spiky fur

Slightdusk - small dark ginger tabby he-cat

Smallbush - small white he-cat with black tabby patches, and long fur

Snaileye - fawn tabby he-cat

Snakeleg - grey lynx-point he-cat

Sneezebird - tortoiseshell she-cat

Snipfur - red ticked tabby he-cat with white

Snooksplash - white she-cat with pale grey classic tabby patches

Snowspot - black he-cat with one white spot

Songbee - tortoiseshell tabby she-cat

Sooteyes - dark smoky grey she-cat

Sorrelsight - cinnamon tabby he-cat

Sparrowflame - brown and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat

_(Apprentice: Swallowpaw)_

Sparkeye - bright ginger she-cat

Specklethistle - tortoiseshell she-cat with spiky fur

Spiderslip - black she-cat

Spiketalon - tortoiseshell she-cat with spiky fur

Splasheye - grey lynx-point she-cat

Spotrunner - ginger spotted tabby she-cat with white

Spottedstem - black and white she-cat

Squirrelpetal - brown ticked tabby he-cat with white

Stagsight - dark fawn he-cat

Starlingfern - tortoiseshell tabby she-cat

Stemdusk - dark brown tabby she-cat

Stoatgorse - snowshoe she-cat

_(Apprentice: Baypaw)_

Stonemouse - grey-brown she-cat

Storkbeam - white and black she-cat

Stormthorn - grey smoke he-cat with spiky fur

Strikeflame - ginger classic tabby he-cat

Stumpyleg - cream spotted tabby he-cat with white paws

Sunshade - cream tabby he-cat with long fur

Sunnystep - bright flame-point he-cat

Swanstream - seal lynx-point he-cat

Sweetbranch - grey tabby she-cat with white

Swifthaze - grey tabby he-cat

Talonbush - white she-cat with ginger spotted tabby patches and long fur

Tanglejaw - red ticked tabby he-cat with wiry fur

Tansyburr - bright ginger tabby she-cat with wiry fur

Tawnybird - tawny tabby he-cat

Thistleswoop - blue-grey he-cat with spiky fur

Thornstep - black and white she-cat with spiky fur

Thrushbird - brown spotted tabby tom with a white chest

Thunderstone - large grey she-cat

Timbertuft - brown tabby he-cat

Tinyeyes - cream lynx-point he-cat with very small eyes

Toadthroat - spotted dark ginger tabby he-cat

Torntoe - cream spotted tabby he-cat; missing a toe

Troutrunner - russet spotted tabby he-cat

Tulipsnow - ginger tabby he-cat

Turtleflight - tortoiseshell she-cat

Twigstrike - brown tabby he-cat

Vinehawk - brown tabby he-cat

Violetstep - blue grey he-cat

Vixenpoppy - ginger tabby she-cat

Wavewatcher - cream classic tabby she-cat

Weaselshine - pale brown she-cat with a white underside

Webpelt - white she-cat with black classic tabby stripes

Wetcreek - brown tabby she-cat

Whiskerbark - chocolate tabby he-cat

Whistlestream - white he-cat with cream tabby patches

Wildstorm - grey and white he-cat

Willowrunner - tortoiseshell she-cat

Windspeck - dilute tortoiseshell she-cat

Wishwish - black he-cat with white

Wolfsnow - pale grey and white he-cat

Woodflame - light brown tabby he-cat

Woollybird - cream lynx-point he-cat

Wrendapple - pale brown spotted tabby she-cat

Yarrowtail - white he-cat with a ginger tail

**Apprentices:**

Baypaw - lilac he-cat

Buzzardpaw - brown tabby she-cat

Chestnutpaw - dark brown tabby he-cat

Hollypaw - ginger spotted tabby she-cat

Icepaw - white she-cat

Ivypaw - brown tabby she-cat

Kestrelpaw - spotted tortoiseshell tabby she-cat

Lynxpaw - brown spotted tabby she-cat with ear tufts

Oatpaw - very pale ginger tabby she-cat

Quailpaw - brown tabby she-cat

Russetpaw - russet tabby she-cat

Sandpaw - sandy furred ticked tabby he-cat

Softpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat

Swallowpaw - black and white she-cat

Tumblepaw - pale brown tabby he-cat

Wasppaw - tortoiseshell tabby she-cat

**Queens:**

Flintwhisker - grey-brown tabby she-cat she-cat (mates with Needlefur, mother of Heatherkit and Flykit)

Lichenbark - pale grey she-cat with wiry fur (mates with Hazelspring, mother of Whorlkit, Mistkit, Furledkit, and Swampkit)

Oakspeck - mottled brown tabby she-cat (mates with Silverspeck, mother of Shortkit, Tallkit, and Barkkit)

Bristledusk - black and white she-cat with spiky fur ( mates with Podbranch, mother of Puddlekit and Yewkit)

Whitedawn - white she-cat (mates with Darkcreek, mother of Deadkit)

Nettlestep - black she-cat with spiky fur she-cat (mates with Maplefern, mother of Smokekit)

Cedarpoppy - brown tabby she-cat (mates with Mothsky, mother of Poolkit, Bluebellkit, and Furzekit)

Thriftmist - tortoiseshell she-cat (mates with Toadthroat, mother of Flamekit and Snapkit)

Reedmoon - pale brown tabby she-cat (mates with Quietmouse, mother of Duskkit, Beekit, Finchkit, and Breezekit)

Embersplash - calico tabby she-cat (mates with Molewind, mother of Volekit, Juniperkit, and Birdkit)

**Kits:**

Heatherkit - black he-cat

Flykit - black tabby he-cat with spiky fur

Whorlkit - grey tabby he-cat

Mistkit - grey tabby he-cat

Furledkit - brown tabby she-cat

Swampkit - brown tabby she-cat

Shortkit - mottled brown tabby he-cat

Tallkit - grey she-cat

Barkkit - grey tabby she-cat

Puddlekit - black and white he-cat with spiky fur

Yewkit - black and white she-cat with spiky fur

Deadkit - white she-cat

Smokekit - black he-cat

Poolkit - grey spotted tabby she-cat with white

Bluebellkit - blue-grey she-cat

Furzekit - brown tabby he-cat with white

Flamekit - ginger tabby she-cat

Snapkit - ginger tabby he-cat

Duskkit - grey tabby he-cat with white

Beekit - grey tabby she-cat with white

Finchkit - black and white he-cat

Breezekit - brown tabby he-cat with white

Volekit - dark grey she-cat

Juniperkit - black and white he-cat

Birdkit - black she-cat

**Elders:**

Beechbee - grey she-cat

Brindletail - white she-cat with a mottled brown tail

Flailjaw - cream tabby tom

Hootbranch - spotted brown tabby he-cat with white

Palebreeze - white she-cat with long fur

Seedbriar - light brown spotted tabby he-cat with spiky fur

Sloepool - white he-cat with dark blue-grey spotted tabby patches

Yellowpuddle - bright ginger classic tabby he-cat


	3. Chapter 3

Dovetalon watched with narrowed eyes, as Antstar hobbled to her den, being supported by Archspeck and Tigerslip.

Not long now he thought, not long now until the leader was gone, and he'd be leader.

Of course, there was also Tigerslip to worry about.

He shook his head, he'd have to think about a solution for him later.

"So, when we form a clan, I think we should only have the biggest and strongest warriors," Brambleburr meowed, flicking her tail over to where Quietmouse was playing moss-ball with Reedmoon and their kits.

Dovetalon flattened his ears with annoyance.

"If we form our own clan, my mate's brother is joining."

"But Dovie, look at him!" the large brown she-cat hissed, "His kits are almost as big as he is, and they're not even apprentices yet!"

He rolled his eyes, not bothering to correct the annoying she-cat, that his name was Dovetalon, and not Dovie, he knew she'd never learn.

"Dovetalon! Dovetalon!"

The white tom turned to the direction where his name was being called, and he saw his kits, Pigeonflight, Wildstorm, and Boulderdawn staring excitedly at him.

Boulderdawn had a rabbit in her mouth, that was almost as big as she was.

"I caught that!" Wildstorm meowed, puffing his chest out proudly.

"Isn't it great?" Pigeonflight purred, "It's the biggest rabbit I've ever seen! It should be enough to feed the whole clan!"

Dovetalon mrrowed with amusement, and rested his tail-tip on the tom's shoulder, not bothering to tell him, that the rabbit couldn't possibly feed the whole clan.

Why ruin his happiness?

"You think that puny rabbit can feed the whole clan?" Brambleburr scoffed, obviously having different thoughts.

Dovetalon fought the urge to claw off her ears, when he saw the distraught look on his kits' faces.

"I-I did my best," Wildstorm meowed softly, looking down at his paws.

"Yeah!" Pigeonflight spat, "He went into the burrow and everything to get it."

"You're just jealous because you're too fat to even dream of catching rabbits," Boulderdawn meowed, her words muffled by the prey in her mouth.

Brambleburr stared with her eyes open wide in horror.

"How dare you raise such brats!" she spat at Dovetalon, before storming off.

He breathed a sigh of relief at her retreating form.

She was a strong warrior, one of the strongest in the clan, but he could hardly stand her.

She was constantly criticizing his family, and trying to be his mate.

He shook his head, like that'd ever happen, he was loyal to Fallingfrost, and only Fallingfrost.

"Dovetalon!"

The white tom turned his head to where Tigerslip was standing with some other cats.

"Marshwater said he smelled fox on a hunting patrol yesterday, I want you lot to go check it out."

The aforementioned dark brown tabby padded forward.

"I'll lead the way!"

"Yes Tigerslip," Dovetalon meowed, dipping his head at the deputy, before following Marshwater out of camp.

He didn't much like following a cat, who had just gotten his warrior name a moon ago, but he knew that if he wanted Tigerslip to pick him as deputy, then he couldn't do anything to get under his fur.

"How far away is it?" Sandymask asked, "Because if it's too far, then that's going to be a problem," he raised one of his sand colored paws, "My pads are still tender from the last time I went on a patrol."

Snaileye rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you should join the elder's den, if you can't keep up."

"Watch how you talk to my son," Ferretspeckle growled, staring Snaileye down with her fur bristled.

"Everyone calm down," Dovetalon growled, stepping between the fawn tabby and the tortoiseshell snowshoe.

"He's right," Deerear meowed, "We need to take care of the fox, before it starts causing trouble for the rest of our clanmates," he glanced towards the entrance of the camp, "I haven't told anyone yet, but Lionfur is expecting my kits, and I don't want anything to happen to them."

"Oh great, just what we need, more cats," Sagestep muttered.

"Kits are a blessing," Deerear growled.

Nutswoop nodded.

"Everything is a blessing! But kits especially."

"I agree, I can't wait to have kits of my own someday," Rippleflower meowed.

"No, we do not need more cats!" Sagestep spat, "There's already more cats then we know that to do with, do you know how many hungry bellies there are in the clan?"

"Well, maybe if Tigerslip sent out more hunting patrols, then we could catch more prey," Mintdust meowed.

"And risk eating every bit of prey in the forest?" Sooteyes shook her head, "We still need to leave some prey behind, so they can repopulate."

"My sister has been talking about how we should split into different clans, and I'm beginning to think that wouldn't be such a bad idea, if we spread out into different territories, then there'd be more hunting spots," Whistlestream meowed.

"That's a really bad idea, Stormthorn meowed, "What about our families?"

"Yeah, besides, we went through all this trouble setting these borders, and designating this territory as ours, why change it?" Sagestep asked.

"Um, maybe because it's flawed?" Rainsong meowed, shaking his head.

"He's right," Dovetalon meowed, deciding to stand silent no longer, "If we want to thrive, then something has got to change."

"All we have to do is stop having kits for awhile," Sagestep meowed, casting a glare over at Deerear.

"Oh, what do you want me to do?" the fawn fur tom hissed, noticing her glare, "Push Lionfur onto the thunderpath?"

"Don't be mouse-brained," Sagestep growled, "I'd never dishonor the warrior code by suggesting the death of one of my clanmates, all I'm saying, that maybe if you spent more time hunting, and less time-"

Her words were suddenly cut off, by Marshwater's tail over her muzzle.

"Let's just go, we can discuss all of this after we take care of the fox, and with our other clanmates."

All the cats muttered their agreements, and Dovetalon padded along with excitement bubbling up in his chest.

If enough cats wanted to split into different clans, then he could be leader of one of them!

He couldn't wait until he heard his clanmates chanting Dovestar.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe we didn't get to fight a fox," Stormthorn grumbled, as they padded back into the camp.

Sagestep rolled her eyes, and started to tell him that it was a good thing, that the fox had already moved on, but the sight in front of her made her stop in her tracks.

In the middle of the clearing, several cats were gathered around the still forms of Antstar, Tigerslip, and Weedtail.

"What happened?" Dovetalon gasped, "Who did this?"

"Well, it's kind of a strange story," Storkbeam began, beside her, Podbranch nodded.

"Well, what is it?" Sagestep snapped, wishing that all of these cats would stop beating around the bush.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it with my own eyes," Fuzzytuft meowed, shaking his head.

"Seen what?" Sagestep growled.

"Just get to the point!" Snaileye spat.

"It's terrible! We don't have a leader, a deputy, or a medicine cat anymore, what are we going to do?" Swifthaze yowled.

"I have medicine cat experience, I could-" Greentuft began, however, he was cut off with a collective no.

Sagestep didn't think he deserved to be the medicine cat again, not after how he betrayed the clan.

"So, what happened?" Snaileye asked the question again, that was probably on everyone's mind, who hadn't been in the camp when the incident occurred.

"Well, Weedtail killed Antstar-" Woodflame began.

"Inconceivable!" Ryedust spat, "Weedtail was a loyal medicine cat, he would never."

"But he did," Pebbledust meowed; her eyes wide, "And then Tigerslip killed Weedtail."

Rosesnout nodded.

"Then, he fell and hit his head on a rock."

"Wow, I guess Tigerslip really slipped up," Sandymask snorted, Sagestep shot a glare at the tom, however, her glare shifted to Dovetalon, when the white tom jumped on top of the stump, where Antstar used to give her announcements.

_Why is he up there? Why is he acting like he's the leader all of the sudden?_

"Attention everyone!" he yowled, "I know you're all scared and sad about the deaths of Anstar, Tigerslip, and Weedtail, but trust that everything will be okay, before he died, Tigerslip told me that once he became leader, he would make me deputy-"

"That's a lie!" Webpelt yowled, cutting him off.

The white tom narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you doubting your new leader, Webpelt?"

"Is there any proof that Tigerslip asked you to be leader?" the silver tabby demanded.

"Yeah, how do we know you're not lying?" Wolfsnow asked.

"I was there, I heard Tigerslip say it!" Brambleburr exclaimed.

Webpelt rolled her eyes.

"You're just saying that because you're in love with him."

"What?" Fallingfrost demanded, casting a glare in Brambleburr's direction, which went unnoitced by the brown she-cat.

"Everyone stop!" Greentuft yowled, jumping up onto the stump beside Dovetalon.

Rage flared in Sagestep's chest, it was bad enough that Dovetalon did that, but a traitor doing it, just makes things so much worse.

"I've been having many visions these past couple of moons, visions of things coming in eights, eight ducks swimming, eight birds flying, eight trees..."

"What is your point?" Petalshade groaned.

"My point is, I think StarClan is trying to tell us, that we should split into eight clans, also, while I was helping Weedtail gather herbs, I saw some things."

"What kind of things?" Flickerthorn gasped with his eyes wide.

"No one cares, stop wasting our time!" Tinyeyes spat.

Dovetalon shook his head.

"I think we should hear what he has to say, it could be very important."

Sagestep stared hard at the ex-medicine cat, who did this cat think he was? Wanting to split up the clans, and faking omens to get his way?

She sank her claws into the ground, waiting to hear the rest of what he said, before sharing her own thoughts.

"I saw a rook carrying a thorn," his eyes drifted over to Rookthorn, "I think that means, that you're meant to be one of the leaders, of one of the eight clans."

The black and white spiky furred tom purred proudly.

"I won't let my clan down!"

"How can you just accept that this is right?" Weaselshine asked.

"Yeah," Raggedbriar meowed, "How can we trust anything Greentuft says?

"I think we should let him finish, plus, I think the idea of splitting into different clans sounds like a splendid idea," Minnowhaze meowed.

It's a terrible idea! Sagestep wanted to yowl, but her curiosity to see who else Greentuft would name as the leader stopped her.

"Well, get on with it, who is going to be the next leader?" Dovetalon asked, with a slight gleam in his dark eyes.

"Sparkeye."

"Oh nice!" the bright ginger tabby exclaimed, "It's going to be a lot of fun coming up with a name, I already know that I want my clanmates to have excellent eyesight such as myself."

Sagestep shook her head, she couldn't believe how easily some of these cats were accepting Greentuft's lies.

"And the next one?"

"Podbranch."

"But I don't want to split into different clans," the spotted tabby meowed.

Finally! Sagestep thought, someone with some sense!

"I'm sorry Podbranch, but I can't help what visions StarClan sends me," Greentuft meowed.

"Like they sent you any at all," Starlingfern muttered, however, if Greentuft heard her, he gave no indication of it.

"And the next leader?" Dovetalon asked, shuffling his paws.

"Tinyeyes."

"WHAT? Have you got bees in your brain?" the small-eyed tom shook his head, "I'd love to be leader someday, but I want to earn it, not have some traitor lie and give me the position."

"Be quiet," Grassthistle spat, "I don't want to split up into different clans either, but Greentuft is an honorable cat, and we should respect him."

"Oh yeah, honorable, what kind of cat goes off and mates with someone, when he's supposed to be taking care of the sick cats?" Tinyeyes demanded.

"Greentuft has made his mistakes, but haven't we all made mistakes?" Grassthistle asked.

"Not a mistake like that!" Tinyeyes exclaimed, and many cats yowled their agreements.

"Can we just get onto who the next leaders will be?" Dovetalon sighed.

"Turtleflight."

"I'm with Podbranch, I don't want to split into different clans," the tortoiseshell meowed.

Sagestep was glad that not every cat had bees in their brain, but she wished that they'd wait until Greentuft was finished, before making any remarks.

"Before you ask Dovetalon, the next leader is Shredcloud."

The calico didn't say anything, much to Sagestep's relief, she just shook her head.

"Eelfish."

The skinny dark tortoiseshell raised her head proudly.

"I want my clan to reside by the water, I think it'd fit my name perfectly."

"And who's the last leader?" Dovetalon asked; his voice an octave higher than normal.

"Chivespring."

Sagestep stared at the two cats on the log, unsure of what to think, Dovetalon said that Tigerslip promised him deputyship, which would make him the rightful leader, but according to Greentuft's visions, Dovetalon wasn't meant to be leader at all.

One of them was lying, but who?


	5. Chapter 5

"It's terrible!" Mumblebee screeched, running into the clearing, and tripping over a rock.

He lifted his head up off the ground, and yowled,

"Rookthorn, Sparkeye, and all those other cats that Greentuft named to be the new leaders are all dead!"

Greentuft blinked at the ginger and white tom with shock.

_Could it be true? Had someone actually killed off everyone that was supposed to be the new leaders?_

"Who would do such a thing?" Bristledusk wailed, as she emerged from the nursery with her two kits, Puddlekit and Yewkit, following her.

He couldn't help but to feel bad for the queen and her kits, Podbranch had been her mate, their father, and Rookthorn had been her brother.

There's only one thing to do, to sort this out, he thought, jumping onto the leader's stump, ignoring all the hisses telling him to get off, and calling him a traitor.

"Listen up everyone," he yowled, "All the new leaders I mentioned yesterday are dead, and I just had more visions, telling me who to tell about the new eight leaders!"

"Really?" Rootstalk narrowed her eyes, "But Mumblebee just told you like, right now, that the others have died."

"Yes really, StarClan works in mysterious ways, they want us to be in separate clans now."

"Why should we listen to a traitor?" Yarrowtail demanded.

Greentuft rolled his eyes, and instead of answering the yellow-tailed tom, he started naming who the next eight leaders would be.

"Cedarpoppy."

"She can't be leader, she's a queen!"

"Omg Runningheart, you can't just say stuff that like!" Spotrunner gasped.

Several other cats yowled their agreements.

"The next leader will be Rootstalk!"

"Wow!" The brown tabby she-cat gasped, "Maybe StarClan is sending you messages after-all."

"Yep, and the next leader will be Mistybird!"

The pale grey tabby she-cat said nothing, just looked down at her paws.

"Can you just go through who they are without waiting for responses in between each other?" Dovetalon sighed, with irritation in his voice.

Greentuft glared at the white tom, if he thought that he was ever going to be leader, then he could forget it.

He'd never forgive him, for how he outed him and Hopewind to Tigerslip and Antstar.

"Yeah, don't fiddle fart around, we want to know who the rest of the leaders are going to be!" Scorchrunner exclaimed.

"Ugh fine, Skystripe, Bravewish, Flutteringwish, Woodflame, and Sleekthistle," Greentuft meowed, naming off the first names that popped into his head.

"Alright!" the spiky furred white she-cat exclaimed, as soon as her name left Greentuft's mouth.

"This is an outrage!" Dovetalon screeched, "I have more experience than anyone here! I should be leader!"

"Sorry, but StarClan wants what StarClan wants," Greentuft meowed.

"Oh yeah? Why should we believe that StarClan is sending messages to a traitor?" Moonfern demanded.

"Maybe it's because he used to be a medicine cat," Fennelhawk suggested.

"Yeah, key words, used to be," Sheepstep rolled her eyes.

Greentuft opened his mouth to say something, when a tree suddenly fell over, and onto Cedarpoppy, Rootstalk, Mistybird, Skystripe, Bravewish, Flutteringwish, Woodflame, and Sleekthistle!"

"No!" Mothsky wailed, racing over to the lifeless form of his mate, while their kits wailed.

"It's a sign!" Chestnutpaw gasped, "Greentuft needs to stop lying about StarClan, and choosing cats to be leader."

Sagestep nodded.

"We're not meant to split up into different clans."

"Yes we are!" Brambleburr thundered, "StarClan is just weeding out the weak members of the clan, that way, only the strongest survive."

"The weak?" Mothsky hissed, casting a glare at the large brown she-cat, "Cedarpoppy was anything but weak."

"Quiet everyone!" Greentuft yowled, "StarClan just told me that making the tree fall was an accident, and they told me eight more cats who will be leader!"

"Oh great, more cats are about to die," Snapkit groaned.

"But on the bright side, at least we'll get more food," his sister, Flamekit, purred.

Greentuft just ignored everyone, and started naming off names.

"Featherfang."

"What? You choose my brother, but not me?" Dovetalon groaned.

"Don't hate me because you ain't me," Featherfang snorted, jumping up onto the stump beside Greentuft.

"Ugh just ignore him Dovetalon, he's going to be sorry when he dies," Brambleburr muttered.

"Midgewhisper."

Like always, the pale brown she-cat said nothing, so Greentuft continued on.

"Acornbright."

The brown tabby tom puffed his chest out.

"The first thing that I'm going to do now that I'm leader, is not die."

"That shouldn't be a problem after you get nine lives," Beechbee meowed.

"Hold on, how can any of these leaders get nine lives, if we don't have a medicine cat?" Flipspring demanded.

Greentuft closed his eyes.

"StarClan just told me, that Dovetalon is to be the next medicine cat of BigClan, until he takes all the new leaders to get their new lives, and then he'll be the medicine cat of Midgewhisper's clan."

"What?" the white tom exclaimed, and a lot of other cats yowled their disagreements.

"I can't be a medicine cat! I have a mate and kits, and why would I be in Midgewhisper's clan instead of Featherfang's? He's my brother!"

"I can't help what StarClan wants," Greentuft sighed, "Anyway, the other leaders will be, Leafbreeze, Honeyclaw, Sparrowflame, Cricketcreek, and Stemdusk."

His heart pounded painfully against his chest, as he named off the last cat, he just hoped that this group wouldn't get killed like the last two had.


End file.
